


Hold You So Close

by silvertonguedhunter



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Family, Fear, High School, Love, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertonguedhunter/pseuds/silvertonguedhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't supposed to fall in love. They were meant to hate each other, they were destined to destroy each other. But they didn't care. They hid away from the world, stealing kisses and lonely nights with one another. Brick and Blossom were never meant to love, but they did it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue-Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or Daylight by Maroon 5. However, I do hope you enjoy this little fic I wrote up. This will be a multi-chapter story and I will update as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy!

_This is our last night but it's late_

_And I'm trying not to sleep_

_Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

 

He kissed the top of her head, his arms wrapped around her petite body as she slept peacefully. His eyes continuously darted to the window, the sun rising and the sunshine peeking through. He kissed the top of her head again, his arms untangling from her as he lifted himself away. Her hands grabbed his shirt, pulling him back down against her.

 

“Blossom, you know I have to leave. We have school in an hour. I at least have to change my shirt.” His voice was gruff, rough from sleep. He kissed her head again, detaching her fingers from his shirt. He slid off the bed, striding over to the window still before stepping onto it. He turned slightly, looking back at her one last time.

 

Her hair was matted, pieces sticking every which way. Her eyes glowed pink dimly, sadness etched into them. She was in one of his extra shirts, a simple red one that she stole from his room when it was her turn to sneak away. It was huge on her, the arm hole sliding off her shoulder to reveal the skin underneath.  She bit her lip, her body lost in the tangled sheets and blanket.

 

“I love you Brick.” Her voice was soft, a melody to his ears. He looked at her one last time, daring to just lie back down and forget about the rest of the world.

 

“I love you too Blossom.” He dropped from the window still, taking off into the sky with a beam of red.

 

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

 

She sighed, shutting her locker door quietly. Her head turned slightly at the sound of his voice, her eyes glancing at him. He was leaning against another girl’s locker, flirting with her hopelessly. He would walk by Blossom soon, bumping into her and making some rude comment. She would return the gesture, making a snide remark about how she’s better than him.

 

It was all a part of their deal. They had to make it seem like they hated one another, despised each other so no one else would catch on. She would beat him academically; he would challenge her physically in battle. But Blossom wanted that all to end. She wanted to be able to hold him in public, to kiss him when he’s being a jackass to his brothers.

 

But Brick would always say no, telling her that they would be targeted. He said it was for her own protection that she was going to be tormented for her happiness. She always argued against him, begging for just a chance to see if it would work. He would brush away the tears staining her cheeks, kissing her forehead as he answered “no” again. She would argue, asking him if he’s ashamed of her. He would stare at her like she was crazy, shaking his head and wrapping her into his arms. He would rock her back and forth, saying “no” over and over again, a constant repeat. She would press her face into his chest, her hands clenching his shirt. He’d only sigh, holding her tightly as he rocked away her fears.

 

Brick walked by her, his shoulder bumping into hers hard. Her body smashed against the locker, a smirk appearing on his face. She screamed at him, her fists clenching at her sides, waiting for him to retaliate. But he just kept walking, puzzling Blossom. He was supposed to make a remark, say something to offend her. She took off after him, confused. She turned a corner, a hand shooting out and throwing her into the janitor’s closet. He lips tangled with hers, his hands getting lost in her long hair. She pressed against him, her hands going behind his neck and lowering his head. He hoisted her legs up, wrapping them around his waist. The bell rang but neither of them could hear it, they were too busy breathing in one another.

 

_I never want it to stop_

_Because I don't wanna start all over_

_Start all over_

_I was afraid of the dark_

_But now it's all that I want_

_All that I want, all that I want_

Blossom laid on his bed, her breathing rough and out of pace. The sheets tangled around her body, sticking from the sweat that glistened her body lightly. Brick sits on the edge of the bed, his hands running through his hair, panting lightly. She crawled over to him, the sheet falling lightly as she wrapped her arms around his back and chest. She placed soft kisses into his neck, muttering calming words to him. He sighed, lifting his head up and staring out the window. He knew the sun would be rising soon, ending what was once so beautiful and turning it into a dream.

 

She grabbed his hand, pulling him back towards the headrest, pushing him down onto the pillows. She lowered down onto his chest, resting her head there comfortably, as if it was meant for it. His arms wrapped around her, heat radiating off of them. 

“Blossom..?” His voice was soft, breaking the silence that was between them. She raised her head, looking at him with sadness.

 

“Yes Brick?” Her voice was quiet, almost childish.

 

“I wanna tell them. I wanna tell all of them. I can’t just hide behind this fear of losing you any longer. I want people to know that you are mine and mine always. I want them to be jealous of what we have, of what we share. I don’t want to hide away in the dark forever. I want to be with you, every moment of every day for the rest of my existence. I’m not scared anymore.”

 

He looked at her, his eyes burning red with passion and love. Tears started forming in her eyes, daring to fall down. She nodded, a lump in her throat as she kissed him hard. His hands tangled into her hair, becoming for erotic with every moment. She straddled his waist, her hands running up and down his chest. She broke away, both of them panting hard.

 

“Yes Brick. Always yes.”

 

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

****


	2. Nothing Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 
> 
> Hello! So it has been a very, very long time since I have posted anything on Fanfiction or on any sort of written sites. So, here is the newest chapter of “Hold You So Close,” I really do hope you enjoy this new update. Hopefully I will be able to publish more chapters sooner since school is now officially over.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Puff Girls and all the fun stuff that comes with it.
> 
> Please review if you believe I should make any sort of changes or have any possible ideas, I am always open for more! 
> 
> If you like my work, you can check out my other stories on my profile where my other Blossick story, “The Hunt” will also be update soon.
> 
> Until next time, have a fantastic day!

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

She stood there, grinding her teeth against one another. She stared at him from the front of the classroom, her presentation on molecular biology long forgotten as he made another unintelligent comment on how she was wrong once more about the mechanics of the cell. She gritted her teeth together harder, her fists clenching and unclenching as she was convinced that she was going to place her fist through his thick skull. Blossom hated him. She despised Brick more than anyone else in the world, the burning hatred residing deep within her heart more than anything else. Before she could retaliate against his proclaims, the high pitched ringing of the school’s period bell began to go off, cluing their classmates to pack up and leave, most of them running out the door and onto the daily weekend plans.

Blossom took a deep breath, placing her notebook into her satchel as she stared at the floor. She felt him behind her, her skin crawling as he brushed past her. Brick hit her shoulder, smirking as her bag spilled over the floor. She clenched her fist, her eyes glowing a dark pink as her hands began to flicker. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes slowly in order to calm herself down. She bent down, her knees hitting the ground softly as she reached for the papers scattered across the floor even more. She shook her head, running her nails through her hair to detangle any knots he might have caused her during the entire day. She hated him. She wanted to be mean back to him, she wanted to hurt him, and Blossom didn't want to hurt anyone in the world. Except for Brick, she hated him. So what if she contradicted herself with hating him, he deserved it.

“Blossom! It’s time to go! Come on, Buttercup has a match at 4 and we have to place the lasagna in the oven before we head over the park. Come on!” Bubbles, the youngest of the three sisters, came barreling into the Advanced Placement Biology classroom, her blonde pigtails bouncing as she stepped. She smiled towards her oldest sister, bending over to help her pick up her notes. She smiled apologetically, handing the notebook to her as she stuffed it into the bag.

_I could be cold_

_I could be ruthless_

_You know I could be just like you_

Brick stared at the soccer game in front of him, his eyes following his brother, Butch, closely, drowning out the noise of everyone else. His eyes flickered to Blossom and Bubbles standing on the opposite side of the field, his gaze hardening as he watched her flip her red hair over her shoulder. She was cold, heartless, even though she was the most humanitarian person in the entire town. But she was like ice, cold to anyone who walked even slightly wrong in her eyes. He hated her with the fire within him, the complete opposite of her. He had a short temper, wanting to destroy anything that resided within his own path. He wanted to punch a hole through the wall each time she walked into the classroom and each time he saw her outside of school, he wanted to break her head into the ground.

The metal bench beneath him snapped, a chunk of the bench appearing in his hand. One look at it and the metal was melted into the ground. He breathed in, smoke coming out of his nostrils in anger. He could be cold; he could be a ruthless monster, patronizing the citizens of Townsville. Why wasn't he? His brothers and he could destroy the entire town without a second thought, seizing the world and placing it into the palm of his hand. They could be kings among men, better yet; they could be gods among kings. The Rowdy Ruff Boys could be anything they wanted to be, yet they resorted to attending high school and playing sports, as if they were normal people. He could be cold. Brick wanted to be cold; he wanted to be calculated and capable of destroying anyone who stood in his way. He wanted to be cold, just like her.

The people surrounding him cheered loudly, his eyes snapping back to the reality in which he was forced to live. Buttercup scored the winning goal, her teammates surrounding her and lifting her into the air. She merely smirked, her bright green eyes flickering to her sisters standing on the sidelines. Brick followed her gaze, his eyes resting on Blossom as she attempted – and failed – to calm down Bubbles and her screams of joy. Boomer, Brick’s other brother, spun Bubbles around in a circle, her screams coming out even louder than before. Brick looked away in disgust; he couldn't stand the sight of them.

Ever since they began high school with the Power Puff Girls, he was forced to see Bubbles almost every day, always being attached at the hip of Boomer. They swear that they aren't dating, only merely best friends who “couldn't stand the sight of seeing the other date.” It disgusted him. He didn't want to be near the Power Puff Girls, he wanted to be far, far away from this town and relaxing on a beach surrounded by girls, any girl but Blossom.

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

Blossom began leaving the game before anyone else, not being able to stand anymore of the noise. She had a migraine, the pounding sensation getting worse as she took each step on the sidewalk. Her hands went up to her temples, rubbing them gently in hopes it may just go away. Her migraine medicine was at her house, for some reason not taking it with her today; Blossom regretted even going out with it. She shook her head, groaning slightly as she pressed her temples harder. She stopped on the sidewalk, her eyes closing as it started pounding even more. She wanted to cry, she wanted to just lie down and cry. Her head hurt, her presentation was a disaster and she knew that Monday would come sooner rather than later, and once more, she would have to face the person she hated the most. Blossom just wanted to cry. A shadow appeared over her, the darkness behind her eyelids become even blacker – if that was even possible. Her eyelids opened slightly, the sun glaring into her eyes. Brick stood over her, his face dangerously close to her own.

“What do you want Brick? If you haven’t noticed, I’m kind of in the middle of something.” She glared up at him, rubbing her temples even harder as he stared down at her.

“I have medicine if you would like.” His voice was barely able to be heard, but her superhearing allowed her to. She stared up at him, looking up at him with confusion. She nodded slightly, her eyes darting down to the ground as he fished in his pocket for a moment. A small bottle appeared in his hand, the cap flicking off in a matter of seconds. Two small pills clattered into her palm and the shadow that once stood above her disappeared.

Any anger she may have had towards Brick disappeared along with him for a few moments, staring after him as if he had two heads. The pills slid down her throat easily, her medicine taking effect quickly. She couldn't be like him, she wouldn't be like him, and she swore to herself that she wouldn't resort to anything like he would. She wouldn't be like him, but maybe, maybe on some days, she could be.


	3. Late Night Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration really does come at the most random times in the night for me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter of Hold You So Close. This will be a multi-chapter story, in case you haven't noticed and not random oneshots all placed together. The last chapter didn't really make that clear and I'm sorry for that, it was my fault. I really hope I can pan this out for as long as possible but I am unsure if I can. Anyway.
> 
> Disclaimer: I will never own the Power Puff Girls and this upsets me greatly.
> 
> Until next time lovelys, enjoy!

 

 

 

_It's love that leaves and breaks the seal of always thinking you would be_

_Real, happy and healthy, strong and calm, where does the good go_

_Where does the good go_

* * *

Month – September

Day 27 of dealing with Brick

Survival Rate: slowly falling apart.

Blossom stared at her computer screen, her online diary staring straight back at her face. She sighed, shutting her laptop slowly, allowing it to rest before becoming to overheating and shutting down by itself. It was way past midnight –she was well aware of that - but her mind was racing and her thoughts kept crawling back to the front of her mind, all but screaming at her to pay attention to them. Three days had passed since Brick was kind enough to her and gave her migraine medicine, and although Blossom wanted to place the whole ordeal as far away in her head as possible, it kept coming back like the plague. She wished it was the plague instead of Brick. She squirmed in her bed, focusing on her surroundings more than the man - no she corrected herself, boy – she knew from school.

Her room didn't look any different from when she was younger, only the fact that her sisters now held their own rooms and she no longer had to worry about if her clothes would go missing while she showered in the morning because Bubbles wanted to try her new tank top or if Buttercup conveniently had no clean sports bras that she insisted that she wore EVERY day of her life. Who was she kidding; Blossom knew her sisters still took her clothes even if they no longer shared the same living space. The Power Puff line still stood in the corner of the room, dust collecting around it since no real crime was actually committed in Townsville any longer. Monsters no longer roamed the streets and Mojo Jojo suddenly disappeared off the face of the planet – good riddance. Ever since the boys joined the living, attempting – and failing – to act like normal human beings, the Power Puff Girls were no longer really needed. This gave Blossom too much extra time to dwell on the fact that Brick had been nice to her, even if it was just one time.

She grunted throwing a pillow towards the mirror that stood directly across from her bed, landing with a thump before it actually reached the dresser. She blew air up towards her bangs, crossing her arms over her chest as she fell back against the remaining pillows on her bed. The constellations stared back down at her, paintings that Bubbles did when they were still young. She wouldn't dare get rid of them – to Blossom, they were masterpieces, even if they made no sense towards where the stars actually were aligned on the night sky. At the age of eight, Bubbles realized that she was more in love with art than anything else in the entire world – even going as far as running around the entire house painting the walls with random doodles of octopus. The Professor encouraged his daughter more than anything else in the world, allowing her to repaint the walls with white each time she wanted a new canvas to paint on. Buttercup on the other hand, discovered the world of sports, placing herself in rigorous activities like tackle football and basketball, going as far as being nicknamed the Enforcer, by both her teammates and her coach. That left Blossom, having both art and sports taken away, she took up academics and cooking – on the side, but she would never admit that she actually enjoyed baking, that was Bubbles' thing- focusing all of her energy into making sure she was number one – and possibly developing a perfectionist complex in the process.

Blossom looked at her nightstand, her favorite mug with discarded tea resting there from before. It helped to relax her muscles and nerves by drinking tea and snuggling away with a nice book before bed. But that was hours ago and she never expected to be up half the night with her thoughts lingering on Brick and his stupid face – something she would also never admit that somewhere along the way, he kinda got somewhat handsome, not that she would ever believe that. But her head couldn't drop the thoughts that he actually helped her and he genuinely seemed concerned over the fact that she was in pain. She couldn't wrap her thoughts around the fact that maybe, somewhere deep in her heart, she knew that he wasn't as bad as he really seemed.

Blossom placed a pillow over her head, screaming into it as her head thought up more – and impossible, as she tried to convince herself – beliefs about Brick.

* * *

_How do you live so happily while I am sad and broken down_

_What do you say it's up for grabs now that you're on your way down_

_Where does the good go, where does the good go_

* * *

Brick stared out the window of his room in the apartment him and his brothers shared. His was located in the back of the apartment, far away from society as it let him be. He didn't want to be here. He never wanted to move back to Townsville. If Brick had it his way, he would be far away from this hell hole – as he would oh so describe it on a daily basis – and located on the beach while a couple of beers in his hands. He wanted to be a king to these people, he was advanced, he was smarter than almost everyone in the town, hell he DESERVED to be king. But no, his brothers wanted a new life, a fresh start from all of the crime, and why not go back to the place they were officially born in – like that was such a great idea.

His alarm clocked beeped, indicating that another hour had passed and that it would soon be morning, school would be starting and he would once again be forced to listen to lesser beings discuss things that came to him naturally. Everyone knew that Brick was the smartest out of his brothers, being born off of pure rage with the I.Q. of a registered genius. The only one who actually challenged him academically was Blossom, not that he actually was challenged against her, and he merely liked to mess with her on a daily basis.

Blossom. The name rolled off of his tongue like venom shot out of a snake. He despised her. He had to despise her. He was born to hate her. It was in their DNA to destroy any actual trace of the Power Puff Girls from existence. So why was it that in the darkest hours of the night in the makeshift place he called his room, did his thoughts constantly come across the thought of her. She was annoying, a pain in his ass as she attempted to prove herself right every single time – even when they both knew she was wrong, but she could never admit that. He hated her.

The alarm clock continued to beep on, indicating that perhaps it wasn't as late as Brick intended. His eyes drifted from the window and at his side table, the clock clearly reading 3:00 am. He sighed. Three more hours til he had to wake up, take a shower, and act as if they actually were human beings. They were more than just human beings. They were gods; they were superior in every way. As much as he hated to admit it, even the Power Puff Girls were being than them. What stopped them from being gods to these mere mortals? Humanity. That was the word Brick searched for each night. Despite the powers and the threats and even the inhuman strength each of them possessed, some part of them were still human in a way. They could feel emotions on a regular basis; they could feel pain and suffering. They were capable of feeling happiness and joy. Hell, Brick even believed that they were capable of falling in love – not that he would ever do such a thing, love was for the weak – but he knew, deep down that it was possible to fall in love, he just never wanted to.

No, instead of being capable of falling in love, Brick forced himself to hate the world. He was broken, something that was no longer able to be picked up and placed back together. He was a shell of a man, something that should have never been created but was anyway. He was born from nothing; he didn't even deserve to exist in the world. Yet here he was and each day, he woke up knowing that he would always be superior to humans. But he was still human, as much as he wanted to deny it.

3 hours later Brick's alarm clock blared – and although he didn't actually sleep, his thoughts too much elsewhere – he pretended it was a normal day and that maybe, he actually could be somewhat normal.

 


End file.
